Echoes Long Forgotten
by DruidessQueen
Summary: Bakura’s past may not be the only evil to worry about anymore; it seems as though Ryou has a few well-kept family secrets of his own too. What would it take to scare a 5,000-year-old Tomb Robber? This just might do it… RB
1. Prologue

**"Echoes Long Forgotten"**

*

Disclaimer:  I do not pretend to own YuGiOh!  ...well okay, so maybe I do… but that is another issue entirely!  "The Fall of the House of Usher," originally written by Edgar Allen Poe, and then made into a movie starring Vincent Price, are both works of art and genius that I will probably never be able to fully comprehend, much less possess.  This is my attempt to explain their meanings…

Warning:  Includes Shounen-ai, so if you in any way disagree with such then I suggest you take the smart option and not read.  If you happen to in particularly have a dislike towards Ryou/Bakura goodness, then this story is definitely _not_ for you!

Ratings: PG-13 for now, subject to rise in later chapters, and I refuse to be responsible for my strange (and sadly yes somewhat perverted) sense of humor.

Genre:  Will mostly be Horror/Supernatural but may include a twisted sense of Romance/Adventure at will and I tried my best to add a little suspense to the mix, but no promises…

Summary:  Bakura's past may not be the only evil to worry about anymore; it seems as though Ryou has a few well-kept family secrets of his own.  When summoned back to his homeland of Great Britain, what surprises lurk in the shadows awaiting him?  Trapped in a haunted mansion, he finds a link to a past he never knew about, along with powers he never knew he possessed, and a discovery of a host of unnatural forces that do not seem to be working in his favor.  What would it take to scare a 5,000-year-old Tomb Robber?  This just might do it…

General: /Hikari to Yami/, //Yami to Hikari//, _italics indicate snippets from book, 'thoughts', "speech," ((author notes))_

**

"We were born as one, and one we shall remain.  Distance cannot break our bond, nor time bring forgetfulness.  And when one ceases to exist, the other will too."

-Extract from Forbidden Memories by Jamila Gavin

***

Prologue:  

_During the whole of a dull, dark, and soundless day in the autumn of the year, when the clouds hung oppressively low in the heavens, I had been passing alone, on horseback, through a singularly dreary tract of country, and at length found myself, as the shades of evening drew on, within view of the melancholy House of Usher._

Ryou sighed as he finished reading the first paragraph.  He took the opportunity to peer out of the taxicab window tentatively.  In vain, he searched to catch a glimpse through the rain-blurred glass, checking to see if they were somehow any closer than they had been two minutes ago.  Still it was the same as always; there was just no way to judge distance by the identical-looking countryside of green grass and rolling hills.

It was a bit dark outside, reflecting the swollen sky with its angry grayish clouds, and every once in awhile, as if to confirm their power, he hears them protesting loudly by way of thunderous explosions and jagged displays of lightning.  

The day was starting to look as dejected and gloomy as the one portrayed in the passage.  The rain poured down from the sky feverishly, a common phenomenon in the month of August, but still making the day an unbearably lonely one.

Sighing, he glanced back down at the book lying open in his lap, barely able to make out the words anymore.  Although he has tried to start the passage several times in succession now, Ryou has yet to read pass the first few lines.  Impatience riddled with excitement and to a somewhat lesser extent anxiety, served to make focus next to impossible.

The reading assignment for his English class is to read Edgar Allen Poe's "The Fall of The House of Usher" by Monday.  Considering that he has one month before his return to perform this task, he wisely chooses to practice his procrastination skills with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.  Being a short story, it should not take too long to finish anyway; the report could wait. 

Poe was a famous old American author.  Ryou personally used to read his books all the time when he was little and lived in England, although he has yet to read this story in particular…  Poe's tales were usually chilling and gruesome, often combining both to depict the vilest aspects of human nature and choices…

'Bakura could even enjoy this,' he thought to himself slightly amused, making sure a mental block was forever present between them, but the reflection held a profound sense of melancholy as well… 

The action of hiding his thoughts was unnecessary.  After all, Bakura never really paid any attention to what went on in his life, or heeded a word he said to the spirit…  

He simply did not care.

'I am not so certain he's even aware we're in the British Isles now.'

He managed somehow to crack a small smile at that, the hint of mockery, but it ended coming closer to a smirk than anything else, and then that too faded away with his next musings.   

It was not that his Yami hated him exactly; it happened to be a case of the opposite … it was in fact a circumstance of absolute indifference.

Indifference…the farthest from hate, the farthest from love, the farthest from any emotion towards him period. 

Moreover, the days Ryou could stand such directed at him were extremely rare, his patience growing terribly thin, yet he kept up his side of the unspoken agreement between them… silence, however uncomfortable.

In any case, they just shared a body not a life.

He started suddenly, glancing down at the book whilst he heard the rustling of papers like a whisper, and shook his head ruefully.  No, the truth was that the Tomb Robber knew all too well and had been agitated ever since they left Japan.

Whining is beneath Yami no Bakura of course, but snarling complaints and demanding to return home does not presently match that category.  Far from it in fact, as he is currently hurling insults and curses furiously in any language he can think of.  Yes, he's cranky, and in his Hikari's opinion, throws a fit comparable to any seven-year-old child's best tantrum.  

In Ryou's defense, he had _tried before to explain what was happening, why it was so imperative that they leave immediately.  He had tried many, many times over but as always, the five-thousand year old spirit chooses instead to ignore him and his words.  _

Sometimes Ryou tends to forget that he exists only for convenience; otherwise, he easily could well be air trying to talk sense into a brick wall.

Although, Ryou himself did not know all the particulars either… he had just received a phone call from his father.

That needs repeating.

_He_ had _received a phone call from his __father… as in he actually __talked to him… _

This we shall hereby classify as highly unusual, not at all expected, and overall quite an amazing feat to come from the man… essentially speaking to his own son.  Lastly mentioned is this fact being rather disturbing to say the least…  

After all, poor Ryou was not so sure his father was able to remember his _name_.

How long had it been now anyway?  One year… two… no wait… two and a half… yes, two and a half years since they last saw each other… or was it three already?

Nevertheless, he _did_ actually remember Ryou's name that day!  Which, needless to say, was a second shocker after the phone call…mind-boggling really… or was it the third since he also somehow managed to recall the house number… or maybe even the fourth since he apparently found a telephone somewhere in Egypt?

However, the most astonishing occurrence by far to happen is the news he brought with him.

The entire conversation proceeded closely as such:

"Hello?  Bakura residence, may I ask whose calling?"

"Ryou?"

His eyebrows rose as he blinked once…twice… this man sounded so familiar somehow… 

Insert here a terribly long pause, in which he used partly to recover from the initial shock of hearing his father's voice on the other line…

"_Dad… what…  I mean… why?_"  Ryou's voice sounded slightly strangulated, squeaking when he finally did manage speech… 

There was another silence, this time his father's, as he cleared his throat gruffly before plowing on most uncomfortably…

"So… err… how have you been son?"

"F...fine I guess… you?"

"Alright I suppose..."

Bakura was sniggering heavily in the background by this time, his own little way of expressing delight at his Hikari's expense, even if he was not actually listening to the exchange between the two…

The poor boy just sighed at his other's newfound enjoyment by his discomfort.  Finally, he stopped stuttering, rubbing at his temples he took an astute guess... 

"Dad, what do you want?" 

He asked the question quietly enough, so as not to covey his weariness at the direction the conversation was already heading; but he was sure his voice gave him away…   

Ryou never meant to be rude to anyone; much less his only parent… but he figured it was best for both of them, not to mention a lot less painful, if they finished this as quickly as possible.

His father's sigh echoed his own as he took the subtle hint…

The demands he ended up giving he kept short and to the point, voice rather curt and taking Ryou completely by surprise.  

Never before had his father asked so much of him…  He actually _wanted him to _leave_ his home, school, friends, _everything_ he had behind, and go live with an uncle he had never met before… and actually be __happy because of it…_

Apparently, this as-of-yet-unknown relative's wife had died not too long ago and would of course greatly appreciate company.  Naturally, his father was far too busy for that kind of family expectancy… so logically, why not just send over his doubtlessly available son to fulfill said purpose instead... 

Sounded like a perfectly reasonable plan to him; it just made sense.  After all, it was not as though the boy had a life of his _own_ to live or anything… heavens no!

The phrasing of course was not _quite that blunt; to give Ryou's father his justification, he did present other viable excuses… reasons… too: _

  
After all, who would not want the chance to revisit their homeland and place of birth?

It was an honor and a privilege to learn about the true history of the Brits!

The _family_ needed him…

It was only when he dared to mention anything about 'family values' that Ryou really caught on to the true meaning behind the discussion, and his father's pretense of concern for his 'better interests'…

He recognized the signs with a tinge of regret; in the end, his father was merely relaying a message to him.  This conversation, everything so far actually, was just an obligation to which he had given his word to perform.

Nothing had changed.

He frowned slightly at the sad truth, shaking his head slightly, but finding himself no longer in denial anymore.

"Dad," he cut his father short in the middle of one of his very forced laughs.  He continued softly, so as not to reveal his true feelings at the hidden betrayal.

"Dad it's alright, really I'll go...," he thought he would agree to anything just to end it.

"Ryou I..." but he never did get the chance to finish the sentence and Ryou never heard the attempt at an apology; for suddenly both were cut off, all there was on the other end was air.  It was probably for the best.

Even now as Ryou thinks back, he cannot help but notice the irony he faced.  

What had he really been expecting then anyhow?  

'I miss you?'  'How has life treated you?'  'I'm coming home to see you?'

No, that would just be foolish… unfeasible… unthinkable.

"We're here lad," a voice, the cabby driver, interrupted his thoughts.

"Where are we?" a thoroughly confused Ryou asked, rubbing softly at his eyes before glancing once again out the window.  He had only received plane tickets from his father shortly after the phone call, no other information entitled.

"Why 'tis the Adsum Mansion of course, your Uncle Nash will be awaiting your arrival by now…"  

Ryou never heard him.

The stranger could not quite suppress a chuckle at the awed look on Ryou's face.  He had frozen in mid-yawn when he first laid eyes upon the place he would be staying at for a month thereafter…

****

A/N:  So here it is, the prologue is finally completed.  Actually, it has been that way for a while now.  I really wanted to finish the story before I posted it this time!  I tried to, but now that I have already read, reread, and edited a dozen times, I am convinced it will not get any better.  

I am also eager to see if any of you like this idea; it has been rolling around in my head for weeks.  Please review, any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated, and I should have the first chapter up very soon, praise be to four-day weekends!


	2. Chapter 1

**"Echoes Long Forgotten"**

*

Disclaimer:  I do not own…

Warning: Slight Yaoi Ryou/Bakura

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Horror/ Supernatural

Summary:  Bakura's past may not be the only evil to worry about anymore; it seems as though Ryou has a few well-kept family secrets of his own.  When summoned back to his homeland of Great Britain, what surprises lurk in the shadows awaiting him?  Trapped in a haunted mansion, he finds a link to a past he never knew about, along with powers he never knew he possessed, and a discovery of a host of unnatural forces that do not seem to be working in his favor.  What would it take to scare a 5,000-year-old Tomb Robber?  This just might do it…

General: /Hikari to Yami/, //Yami to Hikari//, _italics indicate snippets from book, 'thoughts', "speech," ((author notes))_

**

"Whether true or false, what is said about men often has as much influence on their lives, and particularly on their destinies, as what they do."

 -Les Misérables by Victor Hugo 

***

Chapter 1:

_I know not how it was—but, with the first glimpse of the building, a sense of insufferable gloom pervaded my spirit.  I say insufferable; for the feeling was unrelieved by any of that half-pleasurable…I looked upon the scene before me… with an utter depression of soul, which I can compare to no earthly sensation._

The very same phrasing repeatedly came to mind as he stared fascinated by the dwelling for some time.  Ryou knew not how it was he happened to remember the quote… after all, he had just read it moments ago and certainly could not possibly have it _memorized _… anymore than he understood why that line in particular caught and held his attention.  

Even if the passage depicted was rather chilling in a way, his first impression of the mansion actually appeared to him as somewhat pleasant.  Indeed, it was comparatively homey to the storm raging just outside the cab's window.  He refused to give in to his puzzlement, choosing instead to examine the structure with even more of a meticulous nature.  His goal was to see what wasn't there… to allow himself to delve, to some extent at least, into the mysteries hidden within the outer walls.

His Yami wasn't the only one whose abilities sharpened with the power of the Ring.  Indeed, ever since the day when he first discovered his 'other half', he was capable of sensing underlying currents of energy in objects; though he hadn't actually realized what this power was, or what he was really seeing, until Bakura had none-too-politely spelled it out for him…  He could essentially perceive the natural auras of people or places.

Indeed, what he eventually found there to be here was a piercing presence that the quotation befitted.  It suited the place well even, for while the home itself was neither gloomy nor depressing, he found it to be foreboding in many its own ways.  However, the feeling was a fleeting one and gone again in an instant.  

This did not discourage him though, he had discovered for himself that underneath the exterior of this 'Adsum Manor,' there _was truly a mystery to be deciphered.  This served to enforce the previously undeniable fact that _something_ had tugged at his memories within the original sighting of the place.  Now if only he could place his jumbled thoughts into a semblance of order somehow he might actually have something..._

  
For many minutes more, he continued to ponder the building quite thoroughly, taking into account the slightest detail or misplacement, the rain having stopped long ago without his notice.

_How very strange, he thought to himself during contemplation.  Unquestionably, even __with his somewhat odd heritage in consideration, he readily admits to never before having seen the like...  _

The style of the house is definitely around from the Gregorian era, one of the oldest in England, probably coming from roughly the early 1700s if his history was accurate to some extent.  His homeland had always provided a certain fascination for him, lying especially within its unique traditions of kings and queens.  Yes, he had a bit of an obsession, but _just_ a tad…  After all, it's useful to know one's background; that way one always a place to go… a place where one can truly belong and no one can argue otherwise…   

Its sturdy framework, done entirely in stone, supported only two stories off the ground.  If done in either the Elizabethan or the Victorian age, it would mainly be made of expensive woods and able to hold far more levels than that… the designing would be more elaborate too.  

Here the modestly carved stones were just that…modest, plain and simple.  Tinted whitish-gray they no doubt consisted of granite commonly found in the surrounding woods, shined and sanded to a pure, smooth texture.  

In addition, the limestone itself was neither dull nor damaged, as one would logically expect from anything _that old.  Indeed, the rocks themselves looked to be astoundingly new, looking almost flawless from afar; not even a single aging crack among them to signify preceding years… surely there had to be at least __one disastrous occurrence since construction…_

But really, it seemed as though time itself had stopped around this dwelling a couple centuries ago; keeping what was then and is now to be the same.  The only signifier of the modern period was the single yellow taxicab parked out in the front yard.

It may be able to hold only two levels, but nonetheless the sheer size of it was _enormous.  Nobody ever truly understood or appreciated just how large a house could actually get...  _

Instead of building up, it seemed the architects had chosen to build out instead.  The house itself looked as though elongated in every direction; making it without question to be a mansion … the overall effect was quite remarkable really...    

The driver cleared his throat for a third time in a row, finally managing to distract the awed boy from his obvious entrancement and nearly causing Ryou to jump out of his skin…  He laughed right out at that as the poor lad flushed with embarrassment.  Hastily Ryou got all the bags he had brought with him, which with the exception of his backpack only included one other duffle, and hopped out of the cab.  

Coming over to the passenger's side in the front of the car, he fumbled in his pockets for some change to tip the taxi driver with thanks.  The chauffeur leaned forward cautiously, looking him over with a contemplative gaze of sorts that was rather unnerving to say the least.  His eyes seemed to be trying to tell him something as they drilled into Ryou's own innocently large orbs through the rolled down window.  Finally, his intent study broke with a slight chuckle.  Having appropriately found whatever he was looking for, he glanced back towards the manor with a sigh of what sounded suspiciously akin to relief.

"Yes indeed, it _is quite a sight to behold, eh little one?  You count yourself lucky lad, you happen to be one of the first ever to see it…  Oh no, I could not possibly take your money… __no I say!  There is no need for that boy; it is _you_ doing us the favor after all.  I must insist that this was _my_ pleasure…  If you are ever in need of anything at all just ask, alright?"_

With that, he tipped his hat in a respectful, albeit cheerful, gesture goodbye and sped off.  A rather peculiar grin spread across his face when he winked back at Ryou through the rearview mirror as he drove away, whistling a tune unfamiliar to the now thoroughly confused Hikari.

_What a strange man, he thought baffled by his words and bewildered even more by his odd behavior… nobody just drove a complete stranger to the middle of nowhere without expecting payment!  What had he meant anyways?  That man had been decidedly creepy… having not once spoken with Ryou on the way here… then all of a sudden doing a 180 degree turn in outlook, acting as friendly as though knowing him his whole life!  He even went as far as to offer his assistance, but without leaving any way of contact…  _

Moreover, what he said was contradictory and made no sense!  How could Ryou repay someone he would never see again?  Us… what 'us' could he be referring too?  Ryou neither knew nor saw anyone else around here…

Now that he thought about it, _none of his relatives resided even remotely in this area.  In truth, they were all up where he himself used to live, residing in the city of Manchester, the northern-central part of England…  His tickets said he had landed in Plymouth however, _way _down at the bottom of the country, and he was certain the cab had driven them further south from there…_

Who was this Uncle Nash anyways?  The name was indeed a family name…  Henry J. Nash… it was his great-great grandfather's or something…  He had never heard of this one in particular before though and he was certainly not near any of his family he knew about… he would have known if his father had another brother right?  On the other hand, this could be in relation to his mother whom he knew little to nothing about…  Just what was going on?  What exactly was he supposed to do here?  

If he was tense before, apprehensive could not begin to describe him now as anxiety held him in an iron grip… he knew absolutely nothing he realized with a groan.  For all he knew it could be an inescapable trap…  If only he had a bit more of a backbone, he would have demanded—or at least asked—his father for more of an explanation…

Suddenly feeling queasy, as though the nervous knot in his had grown stomach ten-fold, he fearfully turned to face the opposing mansion…

/Yami, does it feel like we're being watched to you?  /

There was no answer but then again he was not exactly expecting one with Bakura's infamous absentees of such replies.

He was on his own now, by his lonesome…  Well this was _not exactly a first; he could get through this...  After all, he had left all traces of vengeful Egyptian spirits and evil archaic artifacts—besides his own Yami and Item of course whom one could arguably consider the worse of them all—back in Japan.  Nothing bad could befall him now that he was away from that—far, far away—nope, no worries here…  _

Swallowing against the rapidly forming lump in the base of his throat, he grabbed his luggage and approached the house nervously, still warily eyeing it.  If he was honest with himself, it really _did look innocent enough… just a plain old mansion with an unknown—if somewhat excessively wealthy—family member… he was just being silly, everyone had one of those around! _

They did… just as everyone had a psychotic 5,000-year-old yami who frequented his body as though free rental space.

Even with his satirically grim humor to amuse himself, he still could not shake the feeling that someone was staring him down, scrutinizing his every move to exact precision… and no, he was _not paranoid…  He shivered and quickened his pace a bit, keeping his head lowered and eyes to the ground, where it was safe._

"Ryou Bakura I presume?" a deep voice questioned him coldly, seemingly to come from nowhere.   

Ryou started in fear, the tone used was one as hard as his Yami used on their rare occasions of exchange.  He bit at his lip slightly in resolution, silently willing himself to look up.  Beside one of the double doors at the entrance, pulled wide open without his notice, stood a figure hidden deep within shadows.  Ryou could only make out his silhouette it was so dark inside, as though inside no light reached.  He hesitated in answering, all but deciding against it, before remembering that there was no way back now… trapped as he was.

"Yeah… yes sir," he replied politely, stuttering over his words a bit in the process, before bowing ever so slightly as etiquette dictated from the waist. 

The man stepped forward onto the entryway balcony, allowing Ryou to view him in clarity... but not with surprise!  There was absolutely nothing too extraordinary about him really, certainly not in comparison with his residence.  He even looked like he could be a relative of Ryou's father in fact, not to Ryou though, but that was no surprise… after all, no one else in his family had white hair anyway.

The man had clean cut dusty brown hair that matched his goatee and full gruff mustache.  Judging by the grandeur of his selected clothing, he was indeed the master of the house… not to be mistaken for a butler or servant.  A well-fitting crimson coat and breeches set against a spotless white shirt adorned him, what caught one's eye however were the finely made buttons of pearls along with strings of gold that hung flowing around his neck like a magnificent waterfall, proudly displaying apparent wealth.  A single drop of amber hung in his right ear lobe.  Overall, he looked to be on the slightly chubby, around his mid-forties one would precariously estimate. 

His expression was rigid as Ryou underwent his strict and rather tedious inspection for a time, the stranger taking him in fully.  Then his features seemed to relax the slightest bit, soften even, as Ryou obviously passed whatever test set for him.  Miraculously he even went so far as to give a hint of a smile, and before long, no trace remained of the previously wintry personality.  This time as he approached he gave Ryou a heartfelt greeting.

"Ryou, my boy," he chortled merrily, "Come in, come in… you look frozen!  Imagine how cold you must be!  And tired, oh yes, probably exhausted completely by your long journey!  Was it really that rough?" 

He had swept down the stairs while conversing such small talk and now had his overly-large arm around Ryou's shoulders, all the while steering him forcefully back towards the house.  Poor Ryou, being on the somewhat short and rather lanky side, did not have a prayer.

Ryou just stared at him blankly, slightly perturbed.  Did everyone here act this… well odd?  It was as though they had split personalities of their own, except this time there were no additional Yamis around to blame.  Schizophrenia could only explain so much… and besides, he highly doubted whether everyone_ had _that_ behavioral disorder either.  Maybe they were all just suspicious about strangers for one reason or another...  In the end though, they seemed to take to him just fine so he let it slide._

He nodded and shook his head at various questions, in truth only half-listening, before coming to an abrupt halt in the main entryway.  He let his jaw drop for the second time that day.  Even though he really should have been expecting this, he just could not help but goggle in amazement at the sight presented to him.  The interior was astounding!  Indeed yet another understatement, there were simply too many of them concerning this place, but he seriously doubted whether words were enough to describe this…

The place was massive!  I mean if it looked enormous on the outside, it was nothing compared to what lay within… simply put, all this should not have been able to fit properly!  He stood in the middle of quite a spacious waiting room, of which was anyone's average living room twice over.  He could count three good-sized hallways in different corners that lead away in various directions from whence he stands, and two more staircases leading up to the second floor…  

The exterior could not possibly do this justice!

Even Seto Kaiba would admittedly be jealous at the vast amounts of decorum this place held… most, if not all, being antiques.  Woods of every kind used in its creation… oak, cherry, walnut, maple adorned the stairways, walls, and furniture… anything and everything polished to perfection.  The feeling was one that was indeed homey and warm, the cheerfully crackling fire in the hearth adding to the overall drowsy effect.   

Moreover, after a long drive down that unbearably rough dirt road, Gods was he in heaven!

More amused chuckling at his expense approached from behind him.  "Like it?"  Nash teased gently.  

"How…I mean… why I… it must have taken years to collect all this!"  He blurted in reply.  More like centuries and that was just for the furnishings in _this_ room; he had yet to see the rest…  Not to mention the amount of money every individual piece had to be worth was making his head spin… just how exactly was he supposed to manage a bloody former tomb robber in a place of absolute luxury like this?  Bakura would probably rob them both blind!

"You can goggle at it all you want later my boy, but for now you look to be half-starved!"

Ryou's stomach immediately emphasized its agreement, admitting a low rumbling at the mention of food…

"Precisely, my boy, you've got the right idea!  Now, if you would please follow me to the dining hall I'm sure you have quite a few questions that need answers if I am to remember your father correctly.  Oh, and if you would please just leave your rain poncho over there on the coat-hanger first I would be ever appreciative."

Ryou walked over to do as told though grumbling slightly, it seemed as though the long car trip, not to mention previous jetlag, was finally catching up with him.  Even if the slicker was soaked through, it was a lot warmer than just having his sweater on... and the movement required taking it off meant he had to remove his hands from the warm pockets where they were quite contentedly resting in.  

Even the blazing roar of heat in the fireplace could not completely stamp out cold drafts that came and went throughout the house, one of many disadvantages to having an excessively large place he assumed.  To put it plainly, he was getting cranky.  However, he stubbornly would not let his irritability get in the way of proper mannerism.

"Ready yet lad?  Right, come this way then… step lightly, the floors are a touch slippery," he went on further in an explanation of sorts but Ryou was not particularly listening.

Instead, he concentrated on forcing his numb legs forward; one after the other following the quickly retreating back of the stranger… they had yet to introduce themselves accordingly.  He found himself unquestionably not wanting to become lost here, for obvious reasons, the most profound being that never in a million years would he be able to find his way back!  

Up one staircase they went, then through a corridor, taking a right around a random corner, another hallway, then a left… he promptly forgot the rest of the way.  Dreading the walk to the guest quarters and inevitably having to find his way around somehow, he sternly reminded himself later to ask for written directions or something that properly resembled a map of sorts... a floor plan maybe.  Not that his bearings were any better off mind—he could hardly tell east from west—but at least with some form of aid, such as a compass, he'd stand a fair chance. 

Tapestries and other paintings lined the passages, many of them assorted portraits of different and often eccentric-looking people; but Ryou was presently too tired to take in any of his surroundings.  He had plenty of time to explore all that later, for now his focus lay within the idealistic fantasies of eating, bathing, and finally having a nice bed to sleep in… the later sounding far more appealing with its offerings than any of the former provided.

Soon enough, feeling like an eternity later, they had reached their destination of the dining room where a banqueted feast fit to feed at least half a dozen stood waiting for them.  Of course, their arrival was not exactly what one would describe as graceful…  

Ryou, sluggard and dazed, was by chance happening to watch the floor instead of where he was going, inadvertently running straight smack into his uncle with full force, causing both of them to tumble forward rather unceremoniously together, arms flailing out in vain to regain balance, before landing in a tangle of limbs on the hard floor.

Ryou blushed something fierce, hurriedly moving off the elder man.  He knew he was clumsy and all, lack of sleep could add to the trouble, but this was ridiculous, even for him!  For Goodness sake, he had just met the man today!  Groaning inwardly, he wondered just how many times he was predictably going to manage messing everything up…

In an effort at redeeming himself, he offered his hand up for assistance in his uncle's recovery.  Once the man was once more on his feet upright and able to catch his breath, Ryou lowered his eyes to the ground and belated gave him various apologies ridden with guilt. 

"I'm so sorry sir…  I really didn't want to run into you like that…  I mean…"   

"Now, now, little one, it's quite all right.  Accidents happen after all and there's nothing to do; you just gave me quite a scare back there is all..."  Indeed, Nash was taking a much longer time to recover than expected.  He was clutching at his chest sporadically while leaning against the door frame, his already pallid complexion was even paler… obviously he was not the outdoors type, and equally as evident was that he did not seem to enjoy unpleasant surprises.

After swallowing a few times more, the cheery disposition came back in full blinding force.  "Well, well then let's begin eating shall we?  Can't let all these delicious foods go to waste now…"

Ryou nearly fainted, _all that__ was for the two of them!  Gods, there were mounds upon mounds of food there… and no way could he finish it all.  He was getting nauseous from the mere thought!  He was a very light eater by nature, never having more than a bite or two of anything on his plate.  Everyone absolutely hated cooking for him too because of his finicky tastes … and apparently, no one had bothered to warn this man about it!  _

For a moment, he almost considered calling upon his Yami, _almost _being key.  He would never.  Oh certainly Bakura liked to eat, if the disarrayed cabinets back home had anything to point out.  Normally when Ryou came back into his proper state of mind after one of Bakura's excursions, he usually finds himself sprawled on the floor with a wide assortment of various food packaging and crumbs spread about him.  His yami doesn't necessarily need to eat of course, unless their shared-body happens to be hungry while under control, but suspiciously enough he seems to enjoy it… especially erotic, spicy, foods that just don't go together… or sit well in the stomach.  And don't forget his Yami doesn't cook _anything._

Of course, Bakura would never have come out of the Ring if asked, whether or not for a good reason was irrelevant to him, therefore no cause to worry.  And if by chance, he did happen to appear, revealing his presence—heaven and all Gods above _please_ forbid!—he would no doubt be even crankier than Ryou was and that would undoubtedly not go over well with their host… not to mention be _impossible_ to explain... if he was still alive that is.  Knowing Bakura, and being the former Tomb Robber he is, he'll probably think the food's poisoned somehow and immediately Ryou's uncle would find himself on a permanent vacation in the shadow realm… a supposed-relative or no.  

Clearly, disastrous results such as these is why Ryou thinks twice before doing anything that would slightly irritate, aggravate, or involve his Yami in anyway.  One thing's for sure, he didn't get out much…

"Ryou, why are you still standing?"  His gracious host was looking to be thoroughly confused from where he now sat at the farthest end of the _long table, with which gobs of enticing food was currently mounted and awaiting consumption.  At least there wasn't any sign of Pegasus eyeball soup this time, but boy if one ever wished for Joey Wheeler it would be here and now…_

"Now, you are no doubt wondering why you're here Ryou," Nash began as soon as they both found themselves properly situated, which not surprisingly didn't take too long.  Ryou had perked up a tad when he found a warm bathrobe hanging on the back of his comfortable chair, now he sat attentive at the direction the conversation had taken thinking he would finally get some answers…  He dug into a plump turkey leg while he reached for the cranberry sauce, looking up when spoken to and nodding for Nash to continue.

"Well, it's quite simple really; I brought you here because we wanted you here," he stated simply, matter-of-factly, arrogantly, as if that was all there was too it.  Any earlier pretences of friendly chatter dropped in favor of a more professionally cold manner… one brooking no argument. 

For the first time since arrival, Ryou felt his Yami bristle at the tone the man used; he himself could only stare.  How did he do that?  Again, this man's very nature had just flipped onto its backside.  He felt as if he was talking to an entirely different person, and the need to run in the opposite direction was an overpowering one, except for a tiny detail that needed clarifying…

"We?" was Ryou's incredulously spluttered answer, "What we?"  Now mentioned, he distinctly remembered that he had yet to see another person within the household.  Not that there weren't plenty of places to hide but certainly at least one or two servants would have served the dinner to them or something of the sort…

"No, no…  I assure you, there is no one else here but the house and us of course.  See it yet?"

_No… was he supposed to have?  What exactly was it he was looking for again?_

"Um… you'll have to excuse me sir and all but I don't understand… explain that one please… and who are you anyway?"  Ryou was blurting out questions a mile a minute.

"You mean you don't know _anything lad?"_

His alleged uncle sighed softly in something very much akin to exasperation, obviously disappointed in Ryou's ignorance.  In the mean time, Ryou felt his Yami growing restless, stirring tensely within his soul room... groaning softly, he busied himself with praying to any deity listening that Bakura would _just stay there_!

Bakura, unbeknownst to Ryou, had long been observing every action made and word exchanged between the two since their arrival, which was fair odd for him being he usually ignored anything and everything around him of no interest.  Perhaps it was that something about this place intrigued him or perhaps he felt Ryou had left him in the dark too long… so to speak.  If there was one thing his Yami hated, it was changes… 

If ever there was another thing Bakura loathed and wouldn't stand for, it was insults… and sensing he was inadvertently being offended he let out a low growl but thankfully did not attempt to rise any further… for now of course, when night fell who knows?

Ryou on the other hand was still utterly confused… knitting his eyebrows together as he attempted to solve the no-so-obvious riddle.  After all, he has neither met nor heard of anyone here before today!  He had absolutely no idea what this man was talking about… and why would he?

"Er… sorry about that sir, but no I don't," he stated flatly, the Tomb Robber's edginess was beginning to rub off on him and he had to admit he was tired of games.  Any minute now, he could easily lose control to his darker half and then… consequences he did not even want to consider!

The man across from him rubbed at his temples once more before, clearing his throat haughtily and began.

"My proper name is Henry J. Nash, I imagine you to at least know that much."  Ryou made a face but didn't respond.  "You boy, shall refer to me as your Uncle Henry from now on… is that clear?"  He declared profoundly and with pride shifted to be a bit more erect in his chair prior to continuing. 

"Now before you ask, yes we are related by blood but how I will not yet tell you and it would be best if you currently did not question the matter further…  I'm grateful.  As I said before, you are not simply here for a joy-ride young man, you'll have your share of duties to fulfill, and I expect you to perform and accomplish them to the best of your abilities.  Failure to do so shall indubitably result in a swift and suitable punishment."

Wait a second… he was not here to do house chores!  Moreover, he said that no one else resided here and Ryou felt dizzy at the idea of having to clean this massive place all on his own!  But his newly now-identified uncle did not stop there… 

"As for the issue of who brought you here, 'we' does not just include me of course, silly to presume so.  Why, it was this very house who requested your presence… demanding _you_ and you _alone…"  After saying this he paused in an attempt to pierce Ryou's soul with a fiery glare, or perhaps aimed at his Yami's who it would seem was most unwelcome, more a chilling thought… because there was just no way he could have possibly known about him…_

And it was the _house wanting him here in the first place?_

Ryou sweat dropped, beginning to suspect that this man had been left to his own a little _too long for the sake of sanity, and Ryou's own rapidly dropping comfort level for that matter…_

****

End of Chapter 1

*****

A/N:  Um… opps, was that a bit too long for a first chapter?  Oh dear and it was terribly descriptive too…  Would someone please remind me, am I writing a fan fiction or a novel here?  Well, hopefully the next chapter won't have to be half this long and inconsequently can be out much quicker! 

Something about this chapter is driving me insane and I can't even put my finger on it!  I've revised the chapter for what seems like 500 times and it's still wrong!  Oh well, figure I'll write the rest of the story and come back so enjoy while you can and if you see my mistakes, especially ramblings, then please be kind and specifically point out where and when!  I mean, this isn't just long, it's _long_ but I couldn't very well split it into two chapters seeing how it all fits here… please tell me what you think!

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews thus far; I'm truly touched people actually like the story… or at least the idea!  And remember all types of praise and constructive criticism is much welcome and greatly appreciated.  In fact, it gets my writer's blood flowing and fingers typing that much quicker… if I could just kill my damn perfectionism!  I already have the rest of this story planned out you'll be relieved to hear… so no writer's block for me!  That, and the sequel, and the sequel's sequel… and I just can't wait!  ^_^;;

~DruidessQueen

P.S.  By and by, I hope no one's expecting me to know how to write a proper English accent.  I've never been to Britain so please excuse… of course I will welcome and appreciate immensely any tips!

******

12/16/03


End file.
